


It's Christmas Time

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas in Jared and Jensen’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp for [Save You Save Me](http://alienat.livejournal.com/71641.html) set 9 years after the end. I don’t think you need to read that though, because really it’s just schmoop. The story was written as a birthday present for the wonderful rhondeez.

It's not often that Jensen wakes before Jared. Hey, he loves his sleep, don't blame him. But today is a special day and he just can't stay in bed any longer. 

He presses a kiss to Jared's bare shoulder, taking in the smell of his husband. He loves Jared's smell. It means home, safety and being loved and that they won. 

It's going on ten years since Jared saved him and Jensen still has trouble sometimes understanding that, in the end, he got everything he ever wished for. 

Jensen pulls on his sweatpants and woollen socks. He finds Jared's Norway sweater on the rocking chair in the corner. He loves wearing Jared's things. They're so big and comfy, and he can just wrap himself up in them. 

It's still dark outside when he makes his way downstairs, but he sees that it snowed overnight and everything is covered in white fluff. 

Ryan will be thrilled when he gets up in a couple of hours. 

Jensen grins. His son is so following after him. Maddie is a different story altogether, though. Jensen is glad that their daughter hasn't woken up yet. 

It gives him some time to admire the huge Christmas tree that Jared and Chad put up and decorated last night. Standing tall and strong, it's decorated in gold and red Christmas ornaments and things the kids made at school or at daycare. 

So much has changed since that first Christmas when Jensen realized that everything would be okay. 

First of all he and Jared got married, and then they adopted Ryan. He's been with them for six years now. Man, did Jensen freak out when they first brought him home. But in retrospect, their son grew up healthy and happy; despite their many diaper catastrophes, countless sleepless nights with a teething baby, potty accidents and learning to say 'no'. 

And now they get to do it all over again. 

Maddie is almost two and joined their little family last February. So this is actually her first Christmas with them and Jensen is practically freaking out over it. He may be thirty years, thirty-one in a couple of months, but glistening kid's eyes can still turn him into an emotional mess. 

Good thing he has Jared and Ryan to calm him down. And Megan, Keith and their son, Nate, and Katie, Chad, Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom. Oh and of course his brother and Karen, and Mackenzie and Ross. 

Yeah, Jensen thinks everything turned out great. 

He lights the candles on the Christmas tree and then makes his way over to the kitchen counter, leaning against it while he waits for his coffee to brew. 

It had been Jared and Josh's idea to spend Christmas in Colorado. They both wanted to go tobogganing, build snowmen, and have a snowball fight. 

Sometimes Jensen wonders who the kids in this family really are. 

So, they rented this huge cottage with, like, ten rooms and a huge downstairs area with a big kitchen and a fireplace with a tiger fur in front of it. It's awesome. Just outside is a huge outside area for the kids to play and have snowball fights and build snowmen. 

He pours himself a cup of scalding hot coffee and makes his way over to the large front window overlooking the yard. It's peaceful and Jensen quietly enjoys the beginning of Christmas morning.

The sun is coming up when he feels long arms wind around his body. 

"You're wearing my sweater."

Jensen leans back against Jared's chest and lets out a contented sigh. "I like your sweater. It smells like you."

Jared pushes his hands beneath the thick wool, rubbing his thumbs over Jensen's hipbones. "You okay?"

Jensen nods. He knows why Jared worries. Normally Jensen being up before him means that nightmares had kept Jensen awake. But there were no nightmares last night. 

"Fine. Just... can't wait for Maddie to see the tree. And the boys will go nuts when they see all the snow."

"I'll make you a snow angel. You'd like that?"

Jensen snorts. "When did you turn into a sap?"

Jared laughs. "I think it was sometime between marrying you and adopting Ry." 

Jensen turns in his husband's arms and looks at him. There's a scar right over Jared's right eyebrow and Jensen runs his thumb over it. Jared got it when he knocked his head while trying to assemble Ryan's crib. Jensen still doesn't know how it really happened, but it makes him unbelievably happy to know that Jared got it from something so mundane as assembling a crib and not something so dangerous that it might kill you. 

Jared hasn't been on a trip with the team since they got the okay on Ryan's adoption. Jensen knows that it was one of the hardest decisions Jared had ever made to leave his father's legacy behind. But when he sees Jared with Ryan or with Maddie, he knows that Jared doesn't regret a thing. 

"At least you're my sap."

Jared brushes his lips against Jensen's and Jensen leans into the kiss, savoring the few short moments before their daughter will start screaming and wake everyone up. They don't even have time to deepen the kiss before that happens. Jensen grins against Jared's lips. 

"I'll go and get her. You make sure the pancake batter is ready soon."

Jensen makes his way upstairs and finds his daughter standing in her crib. Her small fingers are wrapped around the lattice and her face lights up the second she sees him. 

"Daddy up!" she demands, holding up her hands at him. 

"Good morning to you too, princess." 

Jensen scoots her up and presses a wet kiss against her temple, which causes her to giggle and bury her head against his neck. He smiles, running his fingers through her blond locks. 

"Ready for Christmas, baby girl?" 

"Tistmas," she says excitedly and Jensen laughs, carrying her out of the room in her jammies. 

It's tradition that no one gets dressed properly on Christmas morning before they’ve had breakfast and unwrapped all the presents. 

In the meantime, the house had woken up and now it's filled with an excited buzz; people running around, getting ready to go down and devour Jared's famous pancakes, eggs and bacon. Jensen almost stumbles when something, or more correctly, someone rushes by him. 

"Sorry, Dad," Ryan calls out, but he's already rushing downstairs without really looking at Jensen. 

"So much for a nice and quiet morning," he mumbles. 

"Hey, Jenny! Morning Munchkin." 

Jensen cringes and turns around to see Chad stepping out of the room he's sharing with Katie - all completely platonic, they assured him. And even if it isn't, Jensen really doesn't want to know. Chad's dressed in a red and white reindeer pajamas and Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst out laughing. Yeah, now he knows why sharing a room with Katie doesn't turn into something more. He's sure Katie is not touching that with a ten foot pole. 

"Chad, morning."

"I smell pancakes." Chad tickles Maddie under her chin and she squeals, wriggling in Jensen's arms. "Do you smell pancakes too, Munchkin?"

"Pancakes!" Maddie squeals and Jensen follows Chad downstairs, bouncing Maddie on his hip. 

Almost everyone is already seated around the large table and Jensen finds his seat next to his daughter's highchair. Jared is busy handing out pancakes, eggs and bacon. Mackenzie comes down the stairs and drops a kiss first to Jensen's cheek and then to Maddie's, Josh's, Karen's and Ross', all to the nine-year-old's dismay. 

It's been her ritual ever since they have been celebrating Christmas together and she never forgets one of them. Jensen smiles at his sister. She's grown into a beautiful woman and someday she'll make a guy very happy. Now, however, she's in her first year of med school and she's really dedicated - too dedicated if you ask Jensen. But she's happy and Jensen won't say anything when he knows that Mac is doing what she loves doing. 

Megan and Keith are the last to make their way downstairs and it's always the same; Jensen's breath stops for a minute when he sees how heavily Keith is leaning on his cane. It's the last reminder, permanent reminder, of what they all went through, and Jensen knows that Keith being alive is all that really counts. But it still hits home how close they all came to dying back then. 

Jared's hand falls on Jensen's shoulder, squeezing lightly, and he looks up at his husband. Jared knows exactly what's going through Jensen's mind and Jensen is grateful for the support. 

Breakfast is filled with happy chatter and anecdotes about past Christmases. They laugh a lot and Jensen doesn't really notice how much he eats until he leans back and feels like he might burst. Jared is sitting next to him, his hand lying possessively on Jensen's thigh. He threads their fingers together, bringing up Jared's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. Jared beams at him. 

"Man, watching you two is sickening," Katie says, putting her napkin down. "I'd say we move onto the presents."

"PRESENTS!" the three boys scream, not being able to get off their chairs fast enough. 

Jensen snorts and picks up his daughter. "Your brother is so silly, Maddie." And when he sees that Jared is only one step behind their son, he rolls his eyes. "And your papa too." 

He follows his family and friends over to the tree. "See, Maddie. A Christmas tree." She stares at the tree with wide eyes. "Isn't it beautiful? Just like you."

"Tee," she whispers in awe. 

"Yes, tree."

He settles on the couch with Maddie on his knees, watching the boys - not just the young ones, but the older ones too - skim through the presents to find theirs. They rip off the carefully applied wrapping paper and once again Jensen thinks that next year there will be no wrappings. But he loves the childish joy on his husband and son's face too much to really make that a reality. 

"Dad! Dad!" Jensen looks over where Ryan just found the sled hidden behind the tree. He smiles softly when he sees how much his son is freaking out. "It's a sled. Can we try it out?"

"Of course. But why don't you open your other presents first and bring over Maddie's presents too?"

Ryan nods, bringing over a couple of boxes labelled with Maddie's name. Jensen ruffles his son's hair and laughs when he tears into his next present. It's a remote-controlled car and it's amazing how the big guys are even more thrilled to see this present than the young ones are. 

"C'mon, Maddie. We'll open your presents." 

He opens the smallest box first. It's a picture book and Jensen smiles, looking over at his sister-in-law and mouthing 'thank you'. Karen is always the one with the reasonable presents. He skims through the book with Maddie, but his daughter seems more interested in the next box, so he abandons the book and pulls off the red bow on the box. 

Inside is a brown teddy with huge brown eyes and a red bow around his neck. Jared and he found the bear a couple of weeks back at a toy store and the just had to get it. 

"Bear!" Maddie exclaims, pulling the teddy out of the box and snuggling it against her chest. 

"You like the bear?" 

Maddie grins at him, squeezing the teddy tighter. Jensen lets her keep him and opens other boxes with Maddie's name on it, finding clothes, two Barbie dolls and dresses for them, and last but not least a small toy guitar, which can only be from Chris and Steve. 

Eventually Jared settles down next to Jensen on the couch, laying his head on Jensen's shoulder. "I guess I have something for you too."

Jensen grins, brushing his lips against Jared's forehead. "You do, huh? Maybe I have something for you too."

Jared hands Jensen a flat rectangular case. It's black and Jensen knows exactly what's in it. He's gone by the shop window too many times not to know. 

"Jared, you really shouldn't have."

"But you wanted it. Besides you needed new ones anyway."

Jensen opens the case carefully. Inside he finds the special acrylic paint he likes to work with, but which is so damn expensive. 

"Thank you." He leans over, kissing Jared softly. "This is for you," he says when he pulls back, handing Jared a square box. 

"Oh no." Jared shakes his head. "You didn't?!"

"I did."

The box contains the watch Jared has been eying for months now. So Jensen got it for him. He knows that Jared would have never gotten it for himself, even though money is not an issue. Just like Jensen would have never bought the new acrylic paint for himself. 

"I love you," Jared whispers. 

"Love you too," Jensen replies. 

"Can we go tobogganing now?" Ryan interrupts their private moment and Jared's eyes light up. 

"Tobogganing!" he screams, scooping up Maddie and swinging her through the air. "Who's dressed and outside last will have to do the dishes!"

Jensen laughs, watching Jared rush upstairs, having thrown Maddie, who's squealing with joy, over his shoulder. Jared makes the threat every year but in the end they all do the cleaning up together anyway. So Jensen doesn't worry about being last, but he still follows his family upstairs to get dressed. 

Ten minutes later, they're all outside; Ryan, Ross and Nate tobogganing down the hill behind the cottage while Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom work on a snowman. Karen, Megan and Mackenzie are working on a snowwoman themselves. Chad, Jared and Josh are rushing down the hill on foot to keep up with the boys'sleds. Keith is pressing some snow together so Maddie can throw her first snowball. 

And Jensen? Jensen is relishing these moments with his family. He knows how quickly it all could have been over. But somehow they got lucky and are all here together. It needs to be appreciated. 

After a while, Jared comes up the hill, his cheeks are red and he’s grinning broadly. He waves at Jensen and walks over to him. 

"You wanna take a ride with me?"

Jensen laughs. "I think the sled is too small for that." He reaches out for Jared, pulling him closer. "But I'll take that snow angel now."

Jared's look becomes soft. "You do, huh? C'mon, then." 

He pulls Jensen over to the empty field to the side of the house and throws himself into the untouched snow, moving his arms and legs like he's doing a jumping jack. Jensen laughs. 

"C'mon, Jen. It's fun."

Jensen shakes his head fondly. But then he thinks he's been the grown-up for almost the whole day, so he can be young for a little while. He throws himself down next to Jared and makes a snow angel. 

"What are you doing?" 

Jensen looks up and sees Ryan looking at them curiously. Maddie is holding her brother's hand tightly, looking at her fathers with a frown on her face. 

"A snow angel," Jared says. "C'mon, I'll show you." He climbs up, careful not to destroy the snow angel he just made. "Just lie down and move your arms and legs as if you're doing a jumping jack." 

Jensen sits up, reaching a hand over to his daughter. She pads towards him and he can't help but grin at how adorable she looks in her snowsuit. He falls back with Maddie sitting on his stomach. He hears Jared and Ryan scream and squeal next to him, and Maddie is grinning at him. He grins back and gasps in surprise when she presses some snow into his face. She giggles and Jensen laughs. 

He got his happily-ever-after after all. 


End file.
